


The Quill is Mightier Than...

by emmagrant01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, magical objects, old fic, set post-series, sexting with quill and parchment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is an OLD FIC I'm uploading from LJ to AO3. Sorry for the notifications!]</p><p>Sexting, wizard-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quill is Mightier Than...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://emmagrant01.livejournal.com/211407.html)

Harry yawned and blinked. The tapping that had interrupted his dream was still audible, and it was a moment before he realized what it was. He turned to see a white shape hovering outside the window of the hotel room.  
  
"Hedwig?" He sat straight up, pushing the covers aside, then crossed to the window, staring out in shock. He was in _New York_ , for fuck's sake -- had she flown all the way across the Atlantic to bring him a message?  
  
He fumbled with the window, managing to slide it open enough to stick one arm out for her to land on. Her talons gripped his wrist tightly and he grimaced.  
  
"I don't think I can get it open any more than this," he told her, struggling with the window. She gave him a withering look. "Oh… right," Harry replied, feeling sheepish. He held out a hand and his wand flew into it. A vanishing charm dispensed with the glass long enough for Hedwig to come inside.  
  
She fluffed her feathers and settled on the bed, looking as if she planned to stay. Harry imagined it must have been a very long trip. What could have been so important that someone would have sent her so far? He'd be home again in a week, after all.  
  
"What do you have for me?" he asked, stroking her feathers. Hedwig blinked her large eyes and then held out her leg absent-mindedly, as if for a moment she'd forgotten why she'd come. There was a small roll of parchment attached to her leg, which Harry removed. He gave her some peanuts from the mini-bar and fixed a towel on a chair for her to sleep on, then settled back into bed with the letter.   
  
It had a red ribbon tied around it and was in unusually good condition for something that had come from so far. He tugged the ribbon off and the letter unrolled itself, the words on it shimmering up at him.  
  
The handwriting was familiar. Harry grinned.  
  
 _Harry,  
  
I know you're probably going insane from lack of sex by now, so here's a little something to tide you over until you get home.  
  
Draco_  
  
Harry frowned and turned the parchment over. Those were the only words on the page. Had something fallen out on its journey? Harry sighed. It figured that Draco would finally do something sweet and fate would intervene.  
  
He would send Hedwig back in the morning with a reply. Maybe he'd even write something saucy in response, just to stir the home fires a bit. It had been a few weeks, after all, and he was getting awfully tired of wanking.   
  
He stared at the parchment a moment longer and then reached for his rucksack, pulling out a quill and bottle of ink. He flattened out the parchment against his thigh and began to write his reply.  
  
 _Draco,  
  
It's been cold and lonely here without you. I'm really looking forward to--_  
  
Harry paused to dip his quill in the ink again. When he looked back, writing had appeared on the page beneath what he'd written.  
  
 _Cold and lonely? Want me to warm you up?_  
  
Harry blinked at the parchment for several seconds before his face split in a grin.   
  
_Of course,_ he replied.  
  
 _Where should I start? What part of you is coldest?_  
  
Harry swallowed and touched his quill to the page. _Well, my feet are a little chilly._  
  
There was a pause before the reply appeared. _Is that the best you can do?_  
  
Harry snorted. _It's called foreplay, Draco._  
  
 _This parchment doesn't have enough space for much more than a quickie, you know._  
  
Harry pursed his lips. He'd have to write smaller. _Point,_ he scribbled. _All right then. I suppose my dick could use warming up._   
  
_Take it in your hand,_ appeared underneath. _And start stroking._  
  
This was a bit of a problem, since Harry was right-handed -- he'd have to wank with his left so he could write with his right, but he imagined it would be worth the effort. He licked his palm and slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers, slowly teasing himself to hardness.  
  
 _Are you doing it?_ the parchment asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, then picked up the quill and wrote it.  
  
 _If I were there, I'd be between your thighs now. I'd start by licking the head, and I'd slip my tongue under the foreskin and wiggle it just under._  
  
Harry groaned at the very thought, letting his hand twist at the top of his cock before sliding back down again. He loved that tongue thing, and Draco knew it.  
  
 _Then I'd start sucking, softly at first. I'd keep my tongue moving, swirling a bit._  
  
Harry let his thighs fall apart a little more.  
  
 _Are you still there?_  
  
Harry nearly dropped the quill in his haste to scribble _yes_ on the parchment.  
  
 _Then I'd take your cock in as far as I could, until you could feel me swallowing around the head._  
  
Harry stroked, trying as hard as he could to imagine it was really Draco's mouth on him. His hand wasn't the same, but it still felt good.  
  
 _Tell me what you're doing,_ the parchment said.  
  
Harry wasn't in a mood to converse, but he could hardly ignore the request. He managed to dip his quill back in the ink, dribbling some of it on the sheets in his haste. _Wanking. Thinking about how much I wish you were here. God I want to fuck you._ Harry dropped the quill and squeezed his eyes shut, switching to his right hand.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Harry's eyes flew open again. Incredibly, Draco was standing at the foot of the bed, grinning at him. "What the--? How?"   
  
Draco crawled across the bed to straddle him. "I missed you, so I decided to take a personal day at work. Caught a portkey over with Hedwig first thing this morning, but I didn't know exactly where you were, so she found you for me. Will you stop?" He tugged Harry's hand away from his prick with a laugh. "That's my job, you know."  
  
"I've missed you," Harry said, tugging him down for a kiss.  
  
"Me too," Draco whispered against his lips. "Let me show you how much."   
  
~*~


End file.
